Harry Potter and the Years Between
by Despedida
Summary: This is my take on what happened between the end of the seventh book/ eighth movie and the epilogue. It is kind of a crossover between the book and the movie but only in the beginning. It is canon so that means Harry Ginny and Ron Hermione. if you don't like it then don't read it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. There might be language and suggestive themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I do not own any magical characters, beings, creatures, or places in this story. I would love to but they all belong to J.K. Rowling so all rights belong to her. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own Harry Potter.)

A/N: I've not given up on my other stories I just have been putting a lot of effort into this story and one other one also for the Harry Potter category. Also my laptop was wiped and it took me forever to get Word on it again.

Harry walked towards the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione following him closely. He was exhausted and wanted to rest but there was one thing he needed to do first. He stepped into the Great Hall and tried to keep his heart from breaking at the state of Hogwarts in such a state of ruin. He pushed away the pain and scanned the hall for a certain red-headed young witch. Ginny. It wasn't very hard to find her with her flaming hair. She sat next to Molly whose eyes were red and puffy from crying and exhaustion.

Harry walked up to Ginny and gave her a lopsided smile. Ginny looked at him furiously and walked up to him. She then proceeded to hit him over the head with a stray book.

"Oww! What was that for?" Harry asked while rubbing his head.

"That," Ginny said, "was for making me think you were dead."

"But I'm not." Harry pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes and proceeded to kiss him fiercely. They broke apart after a not-so-subtle cough from Ron. Ginny glared at him and said "Oh, you're one to talk after that 'little' display a few hours ago." Both Ron and Hermione proceeded to blush furiously at the comment. Harry laughed at the look on their faces.

"Your faces, are priceless. Gin you're amazing." He said.

"I try my best." She said and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." She said with a large smile on her face. Ron groaned.

"Shut up Ronald." Ginny and Hermione said in unison. Ron muttered something about girls in love under his breath. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I think Ron has a problem with romantic gestures." She whispered to Harry.

"I can't wait to see how he'll propose to Hermione. He will probably just slam a ring on the table one day and say 'let's do this'" He whispered back and Ginny let out a loud un-ladylike snort causing Ron to look at them suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Ron just ignore them." Hermione said. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione shot him a look and the words died in his throat.

"Well at least one person in this world can shut him up." Ginny whispered and shot a look at Hermione. Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "I think Mrs. Weasly can shut him up too." To this Ginny shrugged her shoulders and laced her fingers with Harry's.

"I'm sorry about Fred. He shouldn't have died." said Harry, the mood going from light and carefree to somber in a matter of moments.

"It's war. People die whether they should or not. We can't do anything to stop it." Ginny replied. Harry was about to say something but Ginny cut in and said, "Let's see if we can help McGonagall with anything." Harry followed Ginny as they looked for Professor McGonagall. Luna skipped up to them in her dreamy manner.

"Hello Harry. Hi Ginny." She said.

"Hi Luna. How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm all right. There are wrackspurts everywhere though." She replied dreamily. Harry gave a small smile. He felt happy for that brief moment. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were alive. But hours later as he stood staring at the faces of his friends, who died to give him more time to defeat Voldemort, a sinking feeling was growing in his chest. Harry felt responsible for all of their deaths. Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. It was his fault.

"Harry, don't blame yourself." Hermione said and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It is though. I mean if I had given myself up in the beginning, Remus and Tonks would be alive. And Fred..., I've caused the Weasly's so much pain. I wish, I wish that I had never met the Weasly's. They would have been better off without me." Harry replied and turned around to find a very furious Ginny. Before he knew what was happening Ginny's fist collided with his nose. Harry stumbled back a couple of steps and held his nose, which was broken and bleeding profusely.

"What was that for?" Harry asked. Ginny huffed.

"For wishing that you had never met Ron, Fred, George, Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, or me." She said seethingly.

"Harry didn't mean it. He's just being, well he's just being Harry." Hermione said.

"Stay out of this Hermione." Ginny snarled.

"Gin," Harry started.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said and stalked off. A few seconds later Ron walked up to them looking over his shoulder at Ginny.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" He asked and then turned around and saw Harry.

"And what in Merlin's pants happened to your nose?" He asked Harry.

"Ginny broke it. Hermione do you think you could..." Harry started and trailed off.

"Episky." Hermione said and waved her wand. Harry's nose snapped painfully back into place.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks 'Mione." He said.

"No problem." She replied.

"Why in Merlin's beard would she do that?" Ron asked sounding thoroughly perplexed.

"Um, well, you see I might have said, well, wished that um," Harry stammered.

"Spit it out mate."

"HarrywishedthathehadnevermettheWeaslysbecauseheha dcausedyousomuchpainandhethinksitishisfaultthatFre ddied."Hermione said so fast that it was all jumbled together.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry wished that he had never met the Weasly's because he had caused you so much pain and he thinks it is his fault that Fred died." Hermione said slowly. Ron looked at Harry.

"No wonder Ginny broke your nose. You kind of deserved it mate." Ron said and gave him a pat on the back.

"I should find Ginny." Harry said and made to find her but Ron held him back.

"Let her cool down. She'll forgive you. She's mad about you, you know. She can't live without you. It would drive her absolutely mad." Ron said. Harry's shoulders drooped as he realised his best friend was right.

"So, what should we do now?" Harry asked.

"Get food." replied Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"My god Ronald, do you only ever think about food!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't ONLY think about food." Ron playfully snapped back at her.

"You are a complete..."

"Guys try to keep the bickering to a minimum. Please." interjected Harry.

"Sorry." They both muttered in unison.

"Food does sound good right now. But I bet the kitchens are a mess. Do you think that Hogsmeade will have anything open right now?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we'll only know if we go and look." Ron exclaimed happily. Harry's eyes lingered on the spot where Ginny had stormed off from. He hoped with all his heart that she would forgive him because there was no way that he could live without her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. It would mean the world to me and I will try and update my other story soon. I have the chapter written down in my notebook so I just have to type it up. ~Despedida~**


	2. Quitting

**I'm sorry, I know you guys were expecting another chapter. But I came to tell you that I am no longer continuing any of my stories. I am going to be, in a way quitting this site. I have begun writing my stories and posting them on Wattpad. So this is the end I guess. I'll leave my stories up. ~Despedida.**


End file.
